Forever Lost
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: When a betrayal is found, the anger upon discovery cannot be deterred. The one responsible must pay the consequences, no matter the price. Yaoi, Rated 'T' to be safe.


Don't even get me started on SoS… I'm TRYING

_Don't even get me started on SoS… I'm TRYING! It's the end, so of course it's going to take some (a BUNCH of) time._

_This was inspired from listening to _"Malchik Gay" by t.A.T.u_. over and over and reading __**Matoke-San**__'s story _Here and There. _Although the story is either unfinished or I'm just not finding it, I love it. It's on _. . .F l o w e r s :o f: B l o o d. . . _if you wish to read it. I'm not putting up a link, but type in Rose Whip on Google and you should see it._

_And yes, the characters' remaining nameless was intentional. Try and guess (though I'm sure it's not too hard…), and tell me who you think they are in a __**review**__!!_

**Disclaimer:** YYH is not, nor ever will be, mine.

**Warnings:** Major Character Death, mentioned Yaoi, hints of Blood, etc…

Forever Lost

_Written by Anna Jaganshi_

He flew back, landing hard on his side. The force that threw him was so strong; it even made him skid along the ground, coming to a halt near the break in trees. But hardly any light shown through, for the sky was overcast, the occasional bolt of lightning streaking across the sky. Rain had yet to fall, but he could smell it, even over the powerful scent of the salt water not far from him.

It wouldn't be long…

He shakily got on his hands and knees, limbs wobbling in exhaustion. Including the long time the battle had taken and his wounds, it was no surprise he was on the verge of unconsciousness.

But his opponents continued on, as if fueled by anger so strong, that they would fight for eternity if Fate and the Gods allowed it. Nothing would stop them now, and he knew it, could see it glowing in their darkened eyes.

A bright, blue blast knocked him over again, sending him from the protection of the trees and closer to edge of the cliff he'd been cornered to. He made no sound as he collided with the hard earth yet again.

The creator of the blast stepped away from the trees as well, his other, shorter combatant not far behind him. Eyes that had once been warm, had once shown him unconditional love, had once been the windows to souls that looked so pure in his own emerald eyes, now gazed upon him with a look so full of loathing that he was genuinely shocked he didn't burn or melt away at the acidic stares.

He knew his Destiny was decided upon, the Fate he was about the face, but he tried with the last vestiges of will he had to call to them, pleading to reconsider their decision, using his eyes now that his voice failed him. Another solution could be reached; this couldn't be the end… not now. He still loved them… both of them… couldn't they see…?

He hadn't meant to deceive anyone.

The two demons before him paid no mind to his last request. Their minds were set: no turning back, no regrets. The two had gotten over their own quarrel to go after the real one at fault, the one who had started this entire calamity, the one laying battered and broken before them.

His eyes fell to the ground he lay on. No, he hadn't thought they would listen…

The shorter of his opponents made the first move, ripping away the cloth covering his forehead. A new glow came from him, as did one from his taller comrade. Violet and blue glared at him, and he felt an intense heat before—

He fell from the cliff, the blasts so full of power and anger that they shoved him over the side. Burned, bruised, broken, despaired, defeated, dieing… He let the wind overtake his senses, embracing his unavoidable demise. There was nothing he could do; he had accepted that at the first attack. He had not fought back, showing his submission, allowing them their last bit of dominance before he…

While he fell, his once lovers—now 'enemies'—watched his body fall until, finally, he disappeared from sight. Yet… even with the promise of no turning back, no regrets… they couldn't help but begin mourning his loss. The taller of the two even let a tear escape. He was—had been—after all, their partner, their friend, their lover…

And now, no words of remorse, no actions of apology, could or would bring him back.

He was forever lost to the dark abyss below them.

_Fin_

_And there you have it. The end… that was awfully depressing to write. But, still, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, don't just look or favorite and leave!_


End file.
